


The Elevator Catastrophe

by SHIP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Idiots in Love, M/M, Percy Being an Idiot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIP/pseuds/SHIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr AU: "the elevator breaks down because you decided to be an asshat and push ALL the buttons"</p>
<p>Or, the one in which Jason had to go to the convenience store at 2:00am and ran into Percy in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Jercy, have been for quite some time. I appreciate anyone that takes the time to read this, it might be terrible or it might be great, so, THANK YOU!  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Just so there's no confusion, OXXO is a mexican convenience store. I live in Mexico and have no idea what convenience stores are found in the US and/or in England. So yeah, deal with it.(Just kidding).

    Jason needed coffee. It was 2:00am, he had a paper due in six hours and if he didn't get coffee into his system he would probably collapse from exhaustion. Jason rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt to push the idea of sleep from his head, got up from where he was sitting and put a sweater on. He did't bother changing out of his superman pajama-he was  _that_ tired, and anyways, there would be no one to see him at this ungodly hour. 

     As he was leaving his room, he accidentally knocked over a photo of him and Piper, in the photo, she was smiling widely at the camera, one arm around Jason, the other making a peace sign. Jason looked awkward but happy nonetheless. The memory brought a small smile to his lips and he set the picture down where it belonged. They had broken up not too long ago, both deciding that they were interested in other people. It was a mutual agreement and he was glad that they ended on friendly terms. 

     Jason locked the door and headed towards the elevator, too lazy to even consider the stairs. It was common knowledge that the elevator would sometimes break down, but he ignored that fact and headed right in. Somebody was already there.

     That somebody turned out to be Percy. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, Jason thought that nobody would even think about going out at this hour, well, apparently he was wrong. It was just his luck that he had run into Percy. _Percy,_ of all people. He had a massive crush on the guy, ever since he helped him move in, Jason had developed feelings for him. 

"Floor?" Percy asked in a neutral, bored voice, bringing him back to the present. 

"Huh?" Jason answered intelligently. Percy raised an eyebrow and repeated himself slowly, as if Jason would not hear him. 

"Oh, uh...bottom floor". 

     What Percy did next surprised him even more than his unexpected appearance, he pressed _EVERY. SINGLE. BUTTON._ Jason was incredulous, it wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with the other boy, but he was really craving some OXXO coffee and it would probably take like 10 minutes to go to every floor. Yes, the elevator was _that_  slow. 

"Percy, why did you do that?" He questioned, trying to keep his anger in check. 

The other boy had the audacity to not answer. 

"Percy?" Jason repeated. 

No answer. 

"Are you mad at me?" He inquired, not knowing why Percy would be mad at him. 

"Yes" was all he said. Gods, this was really frustrating. The sea-green eyed boy was always happy and cheerful, never failing to make other people smile, except today. When all he was doing was confuse the younger male. 

"Why?"

"Because you ate my cookie," Percy fumed and crossed his arms over his chest.

_What_? 

"What cookie?" Jason asked slowly.

"My blue cookie." _Oh_. And suddenly, it all clicked together. Some days ago Percy had inviting him to hang out at his place, he was hungry and ate a blue cookie he had found on the kitchen table. 

"Seriously Percy?" Jason questioned annoyed. "Is _this_ why you've been avoiding me?"

"It was my last cookie Jason" Percy whined.

"Stop acting like a baby".

"But Jason! You know I love my blue cookies." Percy exclaimed childishly. He could not believe it, he was too tired to be dealing with this. So, as to shut Percy up, Jason said, "fine, _fine_ , I'll buy you another cookie".

At this, Percy's sour mood dissipated and his eyes lit up. "Really?" 

"Yes, now why-" Jason was cut off as the elevator abruptly lurched to a stop. They weren't at the bottom floor, and the doors where jammed shut. The sudden stop made Jason loose his balance and fall on top of Percy, who stumbled and fell to the floor of the elevator. 

     Jason's arms were on either side of Percy's head, caging him in. Both males blushed at how they were positioned. Jason quickly got up and offered Percy a hand. Looking away as the other boy got up from the floor. Jason coughed nervously, trying to ease the tension. Percy rubbed his neck, not meeting Jason's eyes.

     Jason turned towards the number thing in the elevator, trying to find the alarm or emergency button. There was no button. 

"Shit" Jason cussed. "Uh...Perce, we're trapped in here".

     Having regained his composure, and determined to have as much fun as possible, Percy smirked and looked Jason up and down.

"Guess we'll have to find a way to entertain ourselves" he winked at Jason. Jason visibly swallowed and blushed even harder than before, the tips of his ears tinged red. The dirty thoughts that had involuntarily arrived to his head, were pushed away when Percy pulled out a deck of cards. He mentally face-palmed. 

     Three hours later, and Percy had beat Jason 5-2. Without really noticing, both guys had become increasingly tired, it got to the point that they put the cards away, lay down on the cool floor and drifted into a deep sleep. 

     Sometime in the morning, both woke up. Percy had his face towards Jason's chest and Jason had wrapped his arms around Percy. When said male tried to pry himself from the arms, Jason just pulled him closer and held him tighter. Percy sputtered indignantly and blushed a bright red. 

     Jason pulled back slightly and kissed Percy's forehead, then his nose, both cheeks and tentatively leaned in towards his mouth. Sky blue met sea green, and it seemed as if Jason was asking for permission. Percy responded with closing the distance. The kiss was tender, soft, gentle, it was sweat and Jason loved every moment of it. The moment was interrupted by Annabeth and Piper passionately making out outside of the elevator. 

     The old thing had decided to start working again, the opening of the doors revealing a sight both boys had never expected. Especially not from their ex's. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the shitty ending, my creative juice ran out. :p


End file.
